


Don't you get it? I love you.

by ShamelessShipper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Idiots in Love, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Omega Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessShipper/pseuds/ShamelessShipper
Summary: Despite Catra's declaration of love literally saving Ethera, she still had trouble getting her feelings out in a healthy way. Add to that she suddenly entered her first heat in four years and you have one emotional kitty.It is well know that Catra is at her worst/best when she's emotional.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 333





	1. Oh, Hey Adora.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts), [Kendrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/gifts).



> My first fic! I wrote this for the people who are thirsty for Catradora ABO like me. Constructive criticism welcome. Also sorry, but for whatever reason I can't indent my paragraphs. It looks wonky to me. I hope you all still find it readable.

Catra awoke in the bed she shared with Adora in Brightmoon, sweating and restless. Unlike some nights, it was not a nightmare that had dragged her from sleep. The omega warped herself around Adora, tail burrowing under the blond alpha's loose sleep shirt. Clawed hands desperately reaching for any part of her alpha she could get. Well defined biceps, thick thighs, and abs that were absolute ~perfection~.  
Why did every breath of air burn? Catra shoved her nose into Adora's sleeping neck, furiously seeking the blonde's scent gland. Better. However that was not enough, she gently licked Adora's neck. Careful not to wake her, Catra graced Adora's neck with gentle laps of her tounge, savoring each taste.  
~~Heat...?~~ Catra's body swam with it. ~~Damn, I'm in heat?~~ The thought shocked Catra as she realized it's truth.  
The way Catra had awoken curled against Adora's form even more tightly than usual. The need to ~bury~ herself in the blonde's scent. The slow but insistent burn that crept along Catra's limbs, into ~other~ places.  
"Catr-ah..?" Adora's voice was heavy with sleep, a sexy murmer.  
Catra opened her mouth to speak, to offer some explanation for her behavior, but all that came out was a breath whimper. Her face heated at the embarrassing sound and she snuggled in deeper into her alpha's warm body to hide it.  
But she didn't have to hide. She couldn't hide. Her mate knew, Adora knew.  
"You're in heat, aren't you?" Adora's voice was more awake now , taking on a slightly growly tone Catra had rarely heard outside of a battlefield. Hearing it, Catra melted against Adora.  
"Yes." The feline huffed out. " Surprise... "  
And it truly was a surprise for the both of them. In the year following the end of war, Catra had not had a single heat, whereas any other omega or alpha would enter a heat/rut once a month. Entrapta had speculated it was due to Primes chipping Catra, until Catra confessed she had not cycled regularly for years. The chaos of war and Catra's inner turmoil from fighting her alpha on opposite sides of said war had wrought havoc on Catra's biological functions.  
Four years worth of heat, of need, had taken hold of the omega. She had been denied, had denied ~herself~, for four years and she was drowning in the singular fact that Adora was here. Adora was ~hers~. Adora was so close Catra could feel her breath tickling her cheek. Could smell the sweet treats they had shared before bed. The strawberry cream scent that was Adora and Adora alone.  
Catra didn't know witch of them moved first, but suddenly she was stratling her mate, Adora's thin sleep shorts doing little to conceal the delicious length of the alpha's hardening arousal. The aroused omega unconsciously began a slow grind, her clit dragging wonderfully against Adora's now fully hardened cock. Catra couldn't help but think it would be ~so~ much better if they were both nekad.  
"Catra, Catra!" Adora's voice was flustered, like the rest of her.  
Red cheeks, wandering hands, panting like she just stepped off the battlefield. Like she couldn't wait to show the feline omega just how she could satisfy an omega in heat. Her omega in heat.  
A girl can dream couldn't she?  
"Fuck!" The word burst out of Adora's mouth, followed by a long and drawn out groan.  
Hearing the rare obscenity from the blonde, Catra breathed, "Oh, I plan to."  
Involuntary ( ok, maybe a little bit voluntarily) Catra trailed her hand down her lover's stomach, intending to cup her alpahahood. When she reached the waistband of Adora's shorts, Adora caught her hand to halt her heated advances.  
"I'm sorry..." Adora mumbled, turning her head into the plush pillows.  
" Huh? " Catra dumbly replied, unable to process why her alpha wasn't already in her hand, dripping for her.  
"I'm sorry I... " Adora's soft mumble trailed off, leaving Catra confused as she ground her hips into Adora once more, needing contact on her center.  
Catra sneakily used her free hand and grazed the front of her lover's sleep shorts, hungry fingers seeking her mate's cock. She paused her heated grinding against the blond alpha, feeling a considerable wet spot on Adora's shorts, one not caused by the feline.  
"Oh, did you just...?" Catra's tail flicked behind her, uncertain. "Did you..cum?"  
Adora whimpered in shame. "Kitten I-" Adora was paused as Catra whined helplessly, melting into her dumb idiot. " You smell so... And you feel so good... "  
"Its ok, dummy." It wasn't . It really wasn't. "Just please, touch me. "  
The words were hard to get out, but Catra's heat addled brain let them slip. Catra let out a pleased purr as her alpha did as asked and began stroking the exquisitely sensitive base of her tail, a place off limits in most of their sexual encounters, but not tonight. Tonight Catra needed it.  
Letting out a soft moan, Catra bared her neck to Adora, begging for a bite without words.  
"Catra!" Adora sounded slightly alarmed at the motion, but clutched the feline close and closed her lips on Catra's neck. Adora let out a muffled whimper, but didn't bite.  
"Please, Adora. " Catra needed her alpha's bite. Needed to be hers. "Please!"  
"Catra- we should- we can't - no...-" Adora chocked on the stifling scent of an in heat omega. Her omega. In heat. On top of her. Grinding on her cock.  
Catra moaned, this time in despair. She wanted to be Adora's good omega. She had given her alpha her neck and her alpha had refused. Was it because she sometimes hid Bow's tools when he wasn't looking? Was it because she refused to call Sparkles by her actual name? Maybe Adora didn't want her, not like-  
Before they could fully form, Catra's self punishing thoughts were interrupted by Adora's ferocious growl. Somehow Catra found herself on her back with Adora between her spread thighs. Adora's powerful alpha scent invaded the omega's heat addled brain, shredded any thought.  
"Kitten..." The endearing word was spoken softly, belittling her recent outburst of aggression. That's one of the thousands of things Catra loved about the blond idiot, she knew when Catra needed to be shoved out of her own head. "The bite. We were going to wait? So we... So you don't get..uhm..."  
Pregnant. Adora was to flustered to even say it. If they exchanged bites and became mates, the possibility of Catra conceiving increased. Ordinarily, an omega was only fertile during their heat. However a mating bond would make it possible, if a little difficult, to conceive without a heat. Add to that Catra was in the beginning stages of her first heat is four years? If they bonded now Catra would be bred by morning.  
~Yes...~ The omega part of her exalted in the possibility.  
But they have spoken at length about children. They had tentatively agreed that while it's something they both want, they should wait a few more years to start a family. For the life of her, Catra could not recall her reasons for waiting.  
"Catra, wait." Adora caught the hand Catra hasn't even noticed was making its way beneath Adora's shirt. "Your heat. These things you're feeling are because of your heat. "  
"Yeah, and?" Catra shot out between her gasps and moans.  
"Catra, I think......" Adora unconsciously pressed her throbbing length harder between her omega's thighs, entranced by omega scent. " We should wait. We need to stop. "  
Catra made a displeased sound deep in the throat. She would have her alpha. All of her. Her mouth, her teeth, her cock. She would claim Adora, and be claimed in turn. No, she didn't want to stop. She wouldn't stop, not unless Adora herself said-  
"Stop-" the blonde gasped. "I wanna stop, I don't wanna do this, Catra!"  
Catra froze.


	2. Damnit, Adora!

Refused. Adora had refused Catra. The omega let out a pitiful mewl. She didn't understand why her alpha was denying her. She hadn't been good enough after all?  
Disgusted with her weak thoughts, Catra scrambled out from under the blond alpha, trying to escape her intoxicating scent. Before she could even reach the end of the bed Adora caught the back of her shirt and yanked, wrapping her arms around Catra from behind. The cat was effectively trapped. Catra hissed indignantly, trying to squirm free. A sharp snarl from Adora stopped her movements.

"Catra, take a breath for me please." Adora instructed with infuriating patience. Referring to the breathing exercises Perfuma had taught them to center themselves and calm the mind.

Despite her irritation at being restrained and at herself for needing to be, Catra listened. She ~was~ trying to better for her girlfriend, and throwing a hissy fit just because the blond wouldn't put out was rather rude. Even if it was Adora's damn fault for smelling so damn good and being so damn hard. And having a body that was so damn ~lickable~ Catra could just run her tongue -

Ok, so maybe Catra did need to simmer down.

"How's that, Kitten?" 

"Shut up, idiot. " Catra hissed.

"Now I know you're calm, you only let me call you that when I get you worked up." Catra could hear the blonde's stupid smirk.

"That's because it's embarrassing!" Embarrassing how much Catra liked it. 

Catra may be the feline here, but when Adora spoke her voice came as a sexy purr, tickling her neck. "Don't be embarrassed. I love that I can bring out my omega's inner sex kitten." Adora lightly nipped at A fured ear.

Catra mewled and fully leaned back into her alpha a faint purr trying to build in her chest. "Hey, Adora?" The feline breathed, catching her lover's attention. "You're not doing a very good job at helping me cool down."

Catra heard the blonde's gulp.

"Right. Right. Cool down. Cooling down." The dork puffed out.

Catra could still feel the tickle of Adora's breath. Even more arousing, her alpha had recovered from her premature climax. Catra could feel her lover's renewed readiness pressing into her from behind. This time Catra would make for damn sure her alpha satisfied-  
Catra moaned, squirming in her alpha's arms. Her heat was rising again.  
"Scorpia!" Adora blurted. " Yup! She's still down the hall visiting! You can spend your heat with her!"

"But ~Adora~ I want to stay with you." Catra petulantly complained.

"I want that too Kitten, but neither one of us are in the right state of mind to make a decision about mating right now. I remember how wild you got during you heats back in the Horde, and we weren't even lover's then." Adora gulped down a breath. " And I never got to tell you this but your scent drives me so wild. "

Catra smirked at that last bit, but begrudgingly admitted to herself the blond was right. In a few hours she would be a frenzied mess of need. They had managed to avoid forming a mate bond during Adora's ruts due to the blonde's iron self control, but if they both weren't careful Catra could send her lover into rut. There's no telling what would happen with both of them in a breeding frenzy. This time there was no Shadow weaver around to lock Catra up in a dark cell away from Adora.

At the thought of that old crone Catra's arousal wilted. "Kay'." She relented. "Take me to Scorpia then. At least she gives great hugs." Catra was feeling particularly need right then and would take what she could get. Though she was a fellow omega, Catra would bet her own tail Scorpia was a great cuddler. Catra could use a good warm cuddle right now, even if she would sooner die than say as much to the scorpion princess.

"Since you're being such a good kitty, I won't even tell her you said that." 

That fucking alpha with her sexy growly voice!

"Adora, fuck me or take me to Scorpia, or so help me I will rip off your clothes and fuck YOU!" The feisty feline all but screamed. 

"Uhm..Yes ma'am!" 

The blond alpha didn't salute, but she may as well have. Another thing Catra loved about her sweet Adora. Even tho Catra was an omega and was supposed to be submissive, she tended to be rather bossy in most instances. In and out of the bedroom. Rather than being provoked by Catra's challenging nature, Adora seemed to relish it. Even when Catra's ~needed~ to be in the controlling position while they were making love, Adora would comply. Wholeheartedly. While not immune to her inner alpha's need to dominate, Adora certainly enjoyed when her omega held her down and rode her so hard the bed broke. (They had only broken the bed ONCE thank you very much!) Adora kisses her omega once more before hopping off the bed. Catra followed, standing on unsteady legs. She grasp her alpha's hand. She needed to touch her at least that much.

Adora frowned at her omega. "Silly Catra."

" Wha-" Before Catra's could ask ~why~ she was so silly, she was scooped up in her alpha's strong arms. If she were standing she would have swooned. As it were she dissolved in her mate's strong arms.

"What form of alpha would I be if I didn't carry my omega. Don't think I didn't see your legs trembling. It's ok love, I've got you. You take care of me so well, let me do this for you. Sweet Kitten."  
Another internal swoon and quiet sigh from Catra. Catra has allowed her inner omega to emerge with Adora before, but this was something else. Her body was limp in her alpha's arms, pliant and unresisting. She had never felt so... So submissive and she was strangely ok with it. She was with Adora after all. It was ok. She was in Adora's arms.  
Catra purred and buried herself in the scent of the alpha. Strength and gentle dominance. The feel of the firm arms that cradled and carried her at the same time. Listening, Catra could hear her mate's heartbeat, her breath as it came and went. The sound of bare feet gently slapping against stone. Stone? Catra didn't know how Adora had managed it, but she had opened their bedroom door whilst carrying Catra. They were already in the hallway that housed the guest bedrooms. They would be at Scorpia's door soon. The thought caused a frown to mar Catra's face. She wanted to stay with Adora. Her alpha could take of her, Catra's inner omega felt this in a soul deep level.

"Shh." Adora quietly shushed her omega, sensing her burgeoning distress.  
Why did a simple forehead kiss ruin her every time? Catra didn't know, but she purred when she received one. Until she heard a firm mocking sound. Adora was using her foot to knock on Scorpia's door. Catra smirked in silent victory when there was no answer.

"Oh, well it looks like we will have to hunker down in our room after all." Catra's voice showed her pleasure at the prospect .

Letting out a very un-alphalike whimper, Adora knocked on Scorpia's door again. Loader this time in her desperation.

"Don't you want that? Want me? The things I'll do to you..." The more the heat inside her grew, the more silky Catra's voice became, once again her heat was emerging. Stronger this time. Before long she would be in full heat. Catra wanted Adora on top of her when that happened. Inside her. The thought caused a rush of slick to wet Catra's pajamas.  
Catra yanked Adora's mouth to hers giving her a steamy kiss and sharp bite. She pulled back, hoping to Adora could read the need in her eyes. She couldn't talk anymore, all that came out were breathy moans and whimpers. Luckily , her mate could see her need. Adora's own eyes promised delirious pleasure. Mindless submission. In another minute, Catra was certain she would be against the wall and finally~finally~full of her alpha's thick cock. Adora would not be gentle, Catra realized with a secret glee. The look on her eye was all alpha. Pure dominance. Catra would submit. By the fucking stars, Catra wanted to submit. Wanted to be claimed as Adora's once and for all. She wanted the blond alpha she had fallen in love with to hold her down and breed-

" Uh! Oh, hello! " 

Fuck, fuck, FUCK. 

Catra snarled. "Scorpia, I love you, but could you kindly FUCK off so I can-"

"Here!" Adora shouted as she all but shoved Catra into Scorpia's sleepy arms. "Take her please! Care! Take care of her I mean! Just for her heat. She needs cuddles! Ok, thanks. Bye! " and with that Adora, her dumb IDIOT alpha pulled Scorpia's door shut and fucking RAN away.

°ADORA POV°

Adora slowed her hurried sprint to a jog, then to a brisk walk. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. Catra was in heat. Her mate was in heat. Adora recalled the 'come fuck me' eyes the feline omega had cast her way. Adora was so hard. So ready to fulfil her mate's every desire. Adora whimpered, knowing she had to resist. They had agreed to withhold mating bites for now, the risk of pregnancy too great. Adora was waiting for her mate to become more open to the idea. Adora whimper again. She had been ~very~ open to the idea just a short time ago, when she was grinding her downright ~soaking~ center against her cock.  
She recalled the feeling of waking up in an ~ocean~ of  
~intoxicating~ scent. She had awoken hard and throbing, not knowing why until she felt the insistent brush of Catra's tail on the underside of her breast. The sensation had given her a jolt. All at once Catra's scent had overwhelmed her. She recalled trying to say her mate's name. Had she pulled Catra on top of her? Or had the omega mounted her herself. Adora couldn't recal. She ~could~ recall the moment she realized her omega was in heat. On top if her. Had she said something after that? Adora wasn't sure. Embarrassingly she ~could~ recall what happened next. The scent of omega. ~Her omega~ in heat, grinding her slick center against Adora's throbing cock had been to much. Adora had cum before her mate had even really touched her. She was so ashamed. What was she, some kind of pup in her first rut? It didn't matter how sinfully sexy and wet and fuckable Catra had smelled, she should have satisfied her omega first. Adora growled. Next time she would see to it that her kitten was satisfied. Properly satisfied.

Adora's mindless walk paused. When Catra was ready. When Catra was ready and could properly consent, then Adora would give her precious omega what she needed.  
Nope. Nope. Nope! She couldn't think about Catra's mesmerizing heat, her grabby hands, hey breathy whines. Nope. Adora had an omega to attend to. Just because Adora couldn't fuck the heat out of Catra didn't mean she still couldn't help her mate! Yes! She could still help! Adora diligently recalled every scrap of knowledge she had about in heat omegas. Bow hadn't gone into heat often during the war, the stress of it pausing that part of his physiology. But he did endure a few times that she could recall.  
(Honestly it may have been more that that, Adora had never really noticed the scent of any omega's heat, outside of Catra.)  
Hmm. Oh! Adora recalled a time Glimmer had given her food and water rations to Bow, mumbling he needed it because his heat burned a lot of energy. With renewed energy, Adora dashed down the halls of Brightmoon towards the kitchen. Surely there was some bread laying about. Maybe some cheese. Catra liked cheese, she had to find some of that. And water, so Catra would stay hydrated. Adora didn't want her mate to get dehydrated. Adora recalled the time she spied a sleeping Bow clutching a pair of glimmer's pants. Scent. Glimmer had said an omega in heat likes to be surrounded in the scent of an alpha they love and trust.

After fetching an abundance of food, a pitch of water and even a few sweets, Adora made her way back to Scorpia's quarters as quickly as she could. Should she stop at their room to grab the blanket from their bed? No, Adora didn't want to delay her return to her mate another moment. She wanted to present her edible offerings as soon as she could.  
Adora recalled the way Catra had shivered when Adora had embarrassingly released in her sleep clothes. Perhaps her embarrassment could serve some purpose. The britches certainly smelled like her. It's settled! She would give her omega her pants! Adora rumbled at the thought of the needy omega shoving her nose into Adora's clothes, smelling her release. If she couldn't fuck her, Adora would satisfy her mate in other ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? Question for ya. Are the chapters to short? When I'm typing it up they seem long but reading over it on here they seem dinky. Anyways hope y'all like it. By the way how do y'all like my portrait of adora? I always pictured her as a pure service top, even outside of sheets! Hope y'all like it, and sorry for the tease. (not really)  
> >:)


	3. Damnit, Catra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you see Catra being Catra.

Catra glared at Scorpia's bedroom door as if doing so would make her mate return. Catra knew they had both agreed on this, but Adora had looked at Catra with those smoldering eyes and just left her high and dry! She had even threw her at another woman!

Catra growled, if her mate was going to run, she would give chase. 

"Easy there, wildcat. I'm sure she'll be back. Maybe? Yeah, she'll definitely be back!" Scorpia hugged her tighter to her chest, rocking her even as the feline squirmed madly. " So how about those cuddles? Contact with other omegas is another way to sooth a heat, yknow. "

Catra had not known. Now that she mention it Catra did feel slightly better. Not that she would tell Scorpia that. Not that she had to say anything, a purr escaped unbidden as Scorpia lay her down on her recently occupied bed and began to scroll through her computer pad for something to watch. Her eyes narrowed when she noted the larger woman was purposefully keeping her body between Catra and the door. Scorpia tried to be sneaky about it too, but that was one thing the big girl was not.

"Sorry for, yknow, waking you up." Catra said.

"Don't you sweat it! You know I'll always be here for you! " the princess chirped back.

And that was true. After a brief awkwardness on Catra's part following the war's end, Scorpia had always been there for Catra when she was in need of a friend. Catra tried her best to return the favor, even helping Scorpia assume control of the of the fright zone, taking her rightful place. Turning it's inhabitants from solders to workers. The ex-Horde had been instrumental in the reconstruction after the fighting had ended. Truth be told, the Fright Zone was no more. What was once the Fright Zone had merged into the whispering woods, witch suited Scorpia and Perfuma just fine. They ruled the two kingdoms together.

"Ooh! This is a good show!" Scorpia exclaimed, stopping in a picture with two lovers in a heated kiss. It reminded Catra of her and Adora's first kiss. Adora had transformed into the mighty She-Ra in her arms. Only threat of the end of the world had stopped Catra from climbing all over the giant princess.

"On second thought, maybe a romance isn't a great idea right now." Scorpia squeaked, smelling the heat that was once more rising. 

Quick swiped of Scorpia's claw revealed all Scorpia's film collection were cheesy romances. Catra even spied a couple smutty films, despite Scorpia's attempt to quickly pass them in the list.  
Catra whined, returning her gaze to the bedrooms door. "Why isn't Adora back yet? I know she can't stay, but doesn't she want to check on me?" 

"Wildcat, she only left 2 minutes ago. She probably needs a minute to compose herself."

Compose herself? Oh yeah, she had left (fled) in a sorry state. Catra recalled the look on the blondes eye. They had been about to do something about that look when Scorpia had rudely answered her door. Why couldn't she have ignore the random knock at the middle of the night like a normal person? it wouldn't be so bad if Catra had something of Adora's that held her mate's scent. She wanted to roll around in Adora's scent. She shoved thinking of the brief whiff of release she caught when she had ambushed her sleeping lover and caused her to come in her pants. As soon as Adora returned Catra was confiscating those pants.  
Catra hugged her knees to her chest, forlorn. She tried to let the light breeze from the open balcony doors cool her. Breeze...? The cat had to hide her smirk, thoughts of being the patience blowing away with that breeze.

Catra spied a picture of water on a table across the room. "Hey Scorpia," She drawled. "You happen to have any water? This heat has me parched. "

"Of course! Hold on I'll grab you some."

As soon as Scorpia got far enough away the feline nimbly leapt off the bed and onto the balcony space. Once outside she barely paused to gather herself before springing her body forward over the railing as far as she could. When her upward momentum slowed she dug in with her deadly sharp claws piercing the castles exterior wall. With her feet helping as needed climbed at an angle to the next balcony. Up, to the side, up. Making new handhelds as needed.  
~ How many doors down are we from Scorpia? Oh, that's right three.~ Having the proper balcony in sight, Catra got to work.

°ADORA°

Adora had to consciously to slow her steps. She had already tripped once in her haste. Honestly she hadn't know she was that fast outside of her She-Ra form. She had left more that one Brightmoon guard wondering where she was running to so quickly, hands full of food with a large comforter blanket draped over her shoulder. She had decided to stop for the blanket after all. Catra would want the reminder of their combined scents. Bow had mentioned omegas liked to do something called 'nesting'. Where they build a comfy little place filled with their favorite things and scents. 

Arriving at Scorpia's door, Adora knocked again.

"Catra can you get the door?" She heard Scorpia say from the other side. 

"Catra?" She heard Scorpia again. "Oh no, Catra!"

The alarm in Scorpia voice triggered Adora's protective instincts and she dropped the pitcher of water in favor of opening the door. Preparing to use the absurdly large platter of food as an impromptu weapon, Adora did a quick survey of the room. She spotted Scorpia holding a picture of water awkwardly and looking at Adora in panic. Nothing out of the ordinary except...

"Scorpia, where is Catra?" Adora's voice came out more of a growl than she meant.

" She was just here! I swear! " The woman squeaked. 

Adora frowned at seeing the open balcony door. Then she saw what the other woman was doing.

"Let me guess. She asked you to get her that water?" Adora questioned.

Scorpia nodded. If course she did. Damn slippery cat. Well if her mate was going to run them she would give chase.

°CATRA°

Catra deftly landed on the balcony to her and Adora's shared room. Pushing the doors wide she frowned when she didn't find her alpha. Not in the washroom either. Catra whined. Where ~was~ she. Scorpia had said Adora just needed to compose herself. Wouldn't she do that here? Catra knew this room was one of Adora's safe places. So why wasn't she here?

Catra noted the blanket from their bed was gone. Adora must have taken it? Why? She couldn't handle Catra's heat so she had fled with the blanket to sleep over with Sparkles. That must be it. How dare she! The coward! She could at least said something!

Catra growled feeling the anger that had been her only companion for years return. She blindly clawed at the wall, kicked a chair, tore at a curtain. She was so angry at the blonde. Catra understood if Adora didn't want to.spend this heat together. It would mean things they weren't ready for. But to just leave? To just LEAVE? 

Snarling, Catra paced the room. Grabbing this thing and that and stuffed her stolen treasures in a pillowcase. Packing done, she headed back towards the window.

° ADORA°

Adora quickly searched the room she shared with Catra, concluding the feline was not there. She noted claw marks on the floor, the bed, the walls of the room. Adora only detected Catra's scent so there was no enemy. Catra's claws had struck in anger not defence. Adora relaxed slightly.

Adora's mind had automatically assumed the worse upon seeing the wrecked room, but she remembered who she was dealing with. Catra never said it, and she tried her best not to show it, but she was a needy omega. During their lovemaking Adora would often spend hours pleasing her cat at her request and her lover relished it. She needed to be needed. Needed to be loved. Adora had left her kitten in her most vulnerable state. Left. Not abandoned. Adora needed to find her omega and soothe her worries. She had never personally dealt with an omega in heat before. She could only image Catra's thoughts at the moment.  
In the Horde there had been a few fleeting minutes during Catra's very first heat. The batgirl had been clingy during that days traning routines, pressing into Adora's grapples when she should have tried to pull away. Grabbing instead of hitting. When they retired for the day Catra had unabashedly sprawled on Adora's bunk before the lights were even out. Her eyes challenged Adora to come and she had met that challenge. Adora had expected the usual shy cuddles but instead revived desperate hands, the scent of the other girl making her instantly hard. Happy, but confused, she had pilled away to meet the other girls eyes. Catra had hissed at the perceived rejection and her eyes had turned cold. Before Adora could say a word the door to the barracks burst open and Catra was told to come away.

As Adora thought on that time the look in her mates eyes stuck with her.  
This time she wouldn't not let her be alone. This time she would go to her mate. She would cuddle her. Hold her. Whisper in her ear how perfect she was. Then she would fuck her like her eyes and scent were begging her to. Screw the consequences, Adora was sure glimmer knew a few contraceptive spells. If they could make it through this one heat without Adora knotting the omega they would be fine. Fine as long as Adora found her silly mate.

Walking to the balcony, Adora noted clumps of the castles walls missing. So that's how Catra had got past Scorpia. Looking down from the balcony she saw a long streak of claw marks. Catra had jumped off the balcony into the ground below and used her claws to slow the fall and cushion the landing. From Brightmoon the only place to go was..! There! Squinting Adora just barely glimpsed a small form escaping into the trees of the whispering woods.

Adora didn't bother grabbing anything for her trip. She leapt off the balcony after her cat, in the way down she shouted those five magic words and- 

The chase was on.

°Catra° 

How long had she been sprinting thought the whispering woods? Catra had thought she knew the place but everytime she thought she knew the place she stumbled over a rock or a tree that wasn't where she was expecting. She just needed a safe place to curl up and ride out her heat. Afterwards she could go back to Brightmoon and speak with adora. She had forgotten what sparked her a anger and subsequent escape in the first place. Everything was so hot. She was so hot. She just wanted Adora. Since the blond wasn't here she just wanted to curl up in a safe place and hump her fingers till her cursed heat was over. She needed to find her Damn cave. The one she had ran to during the war when she had fled Brightmoon after the failed invasion. It had become her favorite place in the woods. She needed her cave. She needed her....  
||||||

Catra woke on a makeshift bed up leaves. She was in her cave! The realization instantly soothed her. She didn't remember coming here. The last thing she remembered was leaning against a tree to take a breath... Then this? Purring, Catra burried her nose in a piece of cloth she discovered under her head. Adora's shirt? So Adora had brought her here. Catra had told Adora about her cave, but not it's location. The alpha must have found it on her own and brought Catra here. She was such a good alpha. 

Glancing around, Catra found a platter of cheese with a small jug of water. Water! Catra lunged for the liquid, gulping down as much as her belly could hold. 

Sighing happily, Catra clutched Adora's shirt to her nose. She wiggled a bit to get to get comfortable in her bed of leaves. She rested her head on the shirt and situated her biceps as close to it as possible. Knowing her heat would hit her in full in a short time, Catra claimed as much rest as she could.

°ADORA°

Adora, or rather She-Ra, growled unhappily as she searched the fourth cave without finding her mate. 

Adora had been so certain that Catra had fled to her 'Cat-Cave' as the omega called it. Yet none of the places Adora searched lead to her mate. Adora knew her mate was crafty, especially if she didn't want to be found but this was something else! Catra's footprints lead into trees, rocks, giant formations of dirt! It was like there where many Catra's, all leading her nowhere. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of movement. A flick of a tail. A slight rustle in the trees and the bushes.

Calling upon the superior senses of She-Ra, Adora was shocked to realized the scents of one...two... three people. Two of them were not Catra. Adora snarled in alarm. Had they taken Catra? Adora didn't smell any fear, or see any signs of a struggle. Still. Her mate was in heat and missing. Adora braces herself, preparing to call forth her sword. She gathered her breath and SNARLED with all the might and power of SHE-RA, princess of POWER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. Sorry for the clifhanger. Shall I continue?


End file.
